Pain of the blade
by Yuri Muto
Summary: She know the Kazekage since she was just a little girl, but she sure that Gaara has no idea who she is. She is Akemi Kou... Read to find out.;)
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone I just want to let you all know that this is my new story. I've been working on this story for sometime now.

Here's a preview:

 _chapter 1: from steel to sand_

 _The desert was different than her isolated snowy mountain top home, and she was debating writher or not to turn around and high tail it back home. She had never been off of the mountain top, and did not really know how to interact with other ninja. She had always worked alone as it was the quickest and easiest way. That and every time that she worked with someone Momo ended up been betrayed for the most stupidest of reasons. So when Momo was given this mission by default because of her skill set. She hadn't thought that she would be going all the way to Suna to bind her home village to the village hidden in the sand. She was about to turn and leave before she even moved her left foot three centimeters to the right, several poisoned needles landed in front of her. Momo pulled off her kusarigama from her back. The kusarigama gave Momo the best of all type of battles. It was made for both close and far combat styles._

I hope you like it.


	2. steal dragon (05-06 07:36:25)

Pain of the blade

Tately E DeLaure

chapter 1: from steel to sand

The desert was different than her isolated snowy mountain top home, and she was debating writher or not to turn around and high tail it back home. She had never been off of the mountain top, and did not really know how to interact with other ninja. She had always worked alone as it was the quickest and easiest way. That and every time that she worked with someone Akemi ended up been betrayed for the most stupidest of reasons. So when Akemi was given this mission by default because of her skill set. She hadn't thought that she would be going all the way to Suna to bind her home village to the village hidden in the sand. She was about to turn and leave before she even moved her left foot three centimeters to the right, several poisoned needles landed in front of her. Akemi pulled off her kusarigama from her back. The kusarigama gave Akemi the best of all type of battles. It was made for both close and far combat styles.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" A boy with funny face paint asked. He was controlling a weird looking puppet.

"My name is Akemi Kou. I was sent by the nation of steal to strengthen the bond between our lands. " Akemi said moving her kusarigama to put it back on her back only to have more needles shot at her. Akemi jumped and threw the bladed end at the damn thing. Okay she was aiming at the guy with the face paint, but she at lease got to chop off a head. It might not have been the guy, controlling the puppet, whose head rolled. When Akemi caught her blade, she landed on top of a sand dune, before sliding down the front side of it.

"Kankuro watch out for the steal dragon." a girl with blonde hair said jumping next to the boy, that was before she saw Akemi. The girl was fast and Akemi barely could keep herself on the ground so having her kusarigama blown from her hand was not on the top of her mind. Okay Akemi was also blown away but that's do to the fact that she weight close nothing. It's why Akemi carry such a heavy weapon. Akemi reach for her Kusarigama while she was being blown away in the air, but her hands would not move and with each try something just made it harder and harder to move. When Akemi hit the ground, you would of guess that was the end of it. No the most it cause was making a very irritated Akemi. After standing up on very shaky legs, Akemi picked up her kusarigama again and throw the chain at the girl with the fan. While digging the blade into the ground, to hold the girl in place. While at lease her fan, was stuck in place. And she thought that it would hold, but that was before the chain snapped in several places. She know that the kusarigama was over fifty years old; seeing that her grandmother had used. But Akemi had known that there was rust anywhere on the chain.

"How the heck did that happen?" Akemi whispered to herself, unsure how the thick iron links broke. That's when she notice the sand at her feet swirling around on it's own. Akemi would of felt the wind if there was any, but all she felt was the bright summer sun beating down on her. It wasn't until Akemi's legs gave out did something accrue to her. There was a needle stuck in her ankle, but the needle in her ankle was a thicker metal than the needles that the puppet had shot at her.

"Shot..." was the last thing that went through Momo's mind before everything went black.

 **Hey every one I hope you liked this. I had to change the name because I was watching another anime and one of the characters who was a boy had the same name. Please enjoy and of anyone has any comments or questions please feel free to contact me, or review thank you.**


	3. kazekage

"shot..." was the last thing that the white haired girl said before she pitched forwarded. Kankuro know that non of the needles that crow had given off had hit the girl. Temari untangled her fan from the chain before walking over to the girl. The white haired girl was laying on her stomach, but something was nagging at him. Kankuro walked over to her and started to go through her belongings. It's when he notice her papers.

"Name: Akemi Edo

age: 17

height: 6'2"

hair color: white

eyes color: grey

Nation: Land of Steal

Weapon: kusarigama

Note: last of the Kou clan's steal dragons. Do not face alone."

Kankuro keep doing a double take, from the paper to the white hair girl. It explains why he had a nagging feeling early, this girl was the person that they had been sent to found. And with out waiting for her reason to being here he attacked. He looked this Akemi girl over, only to see that in her ankle had a thick sorbon needle sticking out of it. It's when he notice that the skin around the sorbon needle was turning green. Did someone poison her, with out her noticing. That's explains why she said shot before she passed out.

"Hey Temari someone poisoned her." Kankuro called over his shoulder to his sister.

"Her weapon was tempered with also. You can tell by the way the blade is that this is a well cared for." Temari, Kankuro's older sister, said. Kankuro moved closer to take a closer look at what his sister was saying. She was right, the chain had been sliced to the point that with the right amount of pressure the chain would snapped. He was worried that if someone was able to take this small power house down than he could only guess that the person who did this was close by or would be on them in a few minutes. He was looking around before he saw the kunai heading towards his sister's head. He pulled on crow's head and used that to protected Temari. While crow's head was protecting his sister, Kankuro was standing face to face with two guys. One of the guys had black hair and green eyes he was carrying a pair of swords on his back. While the other one was a tall thing with half white and half black hair. He had one eye covered in an eye patch, while the other was a dull grey he had no weapons that Kankuro could see.

"Leave the girl and no harm will come to you or your team mate." the guy with the eye patch said, stepping closer to Kankuro.

"yeah I don't think so." Kankuro said.

"Steal style: Iron armor." someone said, he looked over a Temari and the girl. The girl was standing in front of his sister, kunai laying at her feet.

"Shin and Popo, you two are idiots. First you break my kusarigama and second you try to poison me. I am going to kill YOU." Akemi yelled. "I am the last of the Kou Clan. I am the steal dragon." And than she was gone, but before Kankuro or Temari could say or do anything both of the boy's heads fell to the ground. Akemi landed next to the boy with the eye patch.

"Shin, you were the only other person that showed any signs of being of the Kou clan." she said before kicking his head over the dunes. Kankuro had to rush over to Akemi's side as she crimpled.

Akemi was greeted with bright lights and the sound of wind blowing. She sat up slowly and winced when some of her older wounds were pulled in the wrong directions. At first Akemi thought that she was back in her bedroom, but one look outside of the window and her hopes went with the sand on the wind. There was no snow, and the sun was too bright. Her eyes were used to watery sunlight.

"Oh, I see that you are awake." a voice off to the left said. Akemi turned to look who it was to see the lord Kazekage and the guy who had the puppet.

"Gaara of the dessert..."Akemi said trying to get out of the bed she was sitting on but only ended up hurting her self worst.

"Hey take it easy, you still under the after affects of the poison. And beside the fact you have to rest." the guy with the puppet said pushing Akemi back down on the bed. Not like it would work much. Around people Akemi's power have a habit of running out of control. So when this guy tried to touch her powers started to react. But to Akemi this time was different than all of the other times. It was like her power was reacting to something or maybe someone. But before Akemi knew it someone grabbed onto her hand and the pain slowly left her body as if someone was draining the pain away. Akemi slowly open her eyes to see the lord Kazekage holding onto her hand.

"Don't sit up Akemi." he said, acting differently than any of the times that they had meet. The two of them have a long history that Akemi was sure the lord Kazekage did not remember.

"Do you remember me?" Akemi asked to tried to stay awake much longer. The Kazekage's eyes soften just enough, to show he know who she was but anything else was lost to time. Akemi fall under to her own memories.


	4. memories

**Hey everyone this is the next chapter which mainly forces on Akemi's memories starting at the age of three until she moves to the sand. Please review if you have any idea on how I can make this story better or you want me to add something to it. I am always looking for feedback.**

Flashback

 _Age three:_

 _Akemi's father and mother had been called out for a mission, so young Akemi was left with her mother's father, in other words her grandfather, Lord Edo of the samurai. Akemi was standing in front of the meeting room of the five Kage confess. Which young Akemi had no idea what was going on. At first she was scared when there was yelling, and loud noises. But once she got used to them, she was okay. After a few hours of waiting a older boy came storming out of the room. He had a gentle nature by heart but something was blocking his eyes; something very dark. One look from him had Akemi wanting her grandfather. A few other people left, before a man and small child left, than came her grandfather._

 _"Grandpa." Akemi called getting up and running over to him. He laughed before picking her up and holding her tightly to his chest._

 _"Hello my little dragon. Have you been here this whole time?" lord Edo said brushing her snow colored bangs out of her eyes. Akemi nodded her head._

 _"Grandpa who was that little boy?" Akemi asked putting her small little hands around her grandpa's neck._

 _"While little dragon, that little boy his name is Gaara and he is the youngest son of the Kazekage. But be careful around him and the Mizukage. They are very dangerous." Her grandfather said putting the small child down and taking a hold of her small hand._

 _"Now come on little dragon, it's almost supper time and than the kage are going to have another go at it." He said leading the way to the kitchen. There was several different groups of people. Akemi's grandfather walked over to an old man and was talking to him while Akemi was looking all over the place at the different colors. Her since were on over load, and she was in her own little world until she bumped into someone's leg._

 _"Watch were your going little girl." The older boy said. Akemi bowed in apology before trying to run over to her grandfather. The boy caught her arm._

 _"hey say sorry, you little brat." He said shacking her around like a rage doll. Why did she pick now to not talk to anyone._

 _"Lord Mizukage, please put Lady Akemi down." one of Akemi's guards said. Due to Akemi family ties she is held in high regards. The Mizukage let go of her but before her guard could do anything the Mizukage tried to kill her._

 _"Steal style: Iron wall." Akemi yelled at the top of her lungs. Four walls made completely out of iron surrounded the little girl who started crying. Her mother and father never liked her, and several times she had have to use this Justus to protect her self. Akemi put her hands over her ears, the screams and pain to much for her to take. The iron that makes her shields is made out of her own person. So with each strike that the Mizukage does it only hurt Akemi more, until nothing. Her iron walls slowly fall down, until all she saw was sand. At first Akemi was confuse and than she remember that the Kazekage was the leader of the village hidden in the sand. But Akemi know for a fact that the current Kazekage did not have the ability to control sand but instead could control gold._

 _"Lord Mizukage stop this nonsense." a voice called just as the older boy broke through the sand._

 _"Gaara stand down." the Kazekage said putting a hand on the little boy shoulder._

 _"Akemi are you alright my little dragon." her grandfather said as he picked her up. Akemi quickly try to remove her self from her grandfather's arms. As if understanding her wants, he put only to watch his little dragon, turn to the two red heads males._

 _"thank you lord Kazekage and young lord Gaara. Although I fear the relationship between the sand and mist has been split farther apart." Akemi said bowing to them. The Kazekage humph before walking away. Gaara on the other hand just stared at her as if nothing had happened._

 _(age:7)_

 _Akemi was in massive trouble, first she was hiding from her tutor, second she had, left the compound. The only good thing about this is that she got to see her best friend(secret crush) Gaara of the desert. Akemi's grandfather had told her that the kage would be coming, and the possibility that Gaara would come with his father was very slim, but even after all these years she would never forget those stone cold teal eyes of his. Akemi couldn't see many colors but teal, which she could, she had always thought was beautiful. The last time she had seen those eyes they had warmth to them but now nothing. Did something happen, is that why Gaara has turned cold towards Akemi._

 _Akemi looked at the sky to see the sun was setting and she know that if she didn't hurry Akemi would be in more trouble than she already was. Akemi ran over the top of the buildings, heading towards the compound. She was able to slip into her bedroom when someone grabbed the back of her shirt._

 _"And where have you been young lady?" Her tutor asked. Her tutor was not her favorite person at all. She would often yell at Akemi for every little thing and it drove her nuts to the point that she almost killed the lady. But her grandfather stopped her, he agreed with the tutor instead of Akemi. It wasn't until Akemi ran away for a whole month did something happen, she was grounded for a whole two months but at lease she didn't have to deal with her tutor every day; that had begun about two days ago. if you are wondering were Akemi was hiding when she had ran away. She had been in her birth home, at the edge of the outer village. The home that her parents were killed in_

 _I_ _f someone had walked into her room they wouldn't see that her tutor was not who she said she was. They wouldn't see her almost being strangled, they wouldn't see Akemi fighting back. That and no amount of genjusti would every affect Akemi. But no one every came in her room, for that was the one place Akemi could be her self. Akemi was about to past out when something caught her eye, the swirling a something on the white snow, something that belong in the desert; sand._

 _Unknown to her that Gaara had been watching from out side of her window, for he had not seen her when they had gotten to the compound. It was a well know fact that Akemi would always come meet the people coming to the compound in a show of respect. But what Gaara say made his blood boil. That horrible woman holding a weak Akemi by her neck. Akemi looked like she hadn't eaten in months, but than again she barely ate anything with out it coming back up. Gaara sent some of his sand under her window and killed the woman. Gaara also was able to catch Akemi lifeless body before it hit the ground._

 _He sat Akemi's body on her bed and left before she woke up, but just as he was leaving through the window Akemi's eyes open and she saw for the first time the red hair that belong to her friend. Akemi coughed a few times before she got up and dragged the body to her window and throw it out to the wolves she just so happen to keep as pets. While she had better go and start making sure that dinner was up to her grandfather standards. In the last four yeas Akemi has fallen back to a very bad place, sure at first everything had been good, but now she felt like she was back with her parents. The looks a hated on her grandfather's face was something she rather never see._

 _Akemi slowly walked to the kitchen but as she was going she heard the screams of the Mizukage and the Kazekage; for as long as she could remember those two were always fighting. Akemi when she was younger had thought that the Mizukage had a good heart but now she couldn't see it, maybe it was the darkness that was covering his eyes or it was the fact that he just scared Akemi to much. She made it to the kitchen to see Gaara putting a tray of something in the oven with her grandmother._

 _"Lady Grandmother. Young lord Gaara." Akemi said bowing her head._

 _"Akemi, what happen to you?" her grandmother asked dropping the glass bowl she had been holding. Akemi figure that the genjusti was gone now that her tutor was dead, so people could see what Akemi really looked like. She stood at three foot even. Her once long white hair had long fallen out from lack of sleep and food. She was so skinny that you could count every rib she had. And her eyes which at one point in her life held warmth but now they were died and lifeless._

 _"You let a mass murder be my tutor for the last four years since I refuse to be a samurai like grandfather and yourself." Akemi said going to pick up the broken bowl, or she would if Gaara hadn't stopped her._

 _"Akemi please sit down you are too weak..." Gaara said grabbing a hold of her hand, which was all bones._

 _"You think I'm weak also now. While I'm not, I'm a lot stronger than anyone thinks. This whole time that evil woman's genjusti was around me I could see right through it like a knife through butter." Akemi said letting out a high amount of charka that she might of been able to break the genjusti over the Mizukage if he had been standing in the same room as Akemi. It didn't help that everyone came running when her charka turned dark._

 _"Temari what happen in here. Who is this child?" her grandfather asked not even recompensing Akemi. To say she lost it would be an understatement. Akemi was fourice._

 _"What you don't know your own grand-daughter. After all for the last four years I have been suffering under the genjusti that my tutor put on all of you. Not even when I ran away last month did you notice until I came back two days ago." Akemi screamed, making everyone jump at how hard her voice was. It wasn't until one of the Hokage's guards picked her up did she start to clam down. Akemi grabbed onto the back of his shirt and started crying. Shikaku Nara, was alright with this small child who only know pain and suffering._

 _"Mifune, is there a safe place where she can calm down?" Shikaku Nara asked the little girl's grandfather as she cried into his shoulder. That was when Gaara who had been watching walked forward and lead the way to Akemi's favorite spot in the whole compound, the library._

 _"Usually if Akemi is having a bad day I will find her in here crying or doing something to cheer herself up. I guess today is just to much for her." Gaara said pulling out Akemi's blankets and pillows from the closet, so that he can make her tent to cheer her up._

 _"I'm guessing this has happen before?" the man holding Akemi asked_

 _"No she usually is in here or punching the dummies out side in the training ground. This is the first time that I have every seen Akemi lose her cool, that's my thing." Gaara said, laying the biggest blanket over the two couch, to form a cover before he started throwing pillows in there in places he know Akemi liked them._

 _"You can put her down her head goes towards the window." Gaara said picking up the last of her blankets._

 _"A blanket fort?" the man asked putting the now sleeping child down._

 _"No a safe haven. Akemi told me that when she was still living with her parents she would make them in a cupboard under their sink to stay warm. It doesn't help that Akemi has always been unable to eat anything." Gaara said laying the thick blanket over Akemi._

 _" She seems to be in good hands." The man said pulling the blanket up to her chin to keep the heat close to her small body. Gaara could see that Akemi was going to be alright. Sure it would take a few years maybe even more to get to where she was a few years ago._

 _(AGE: 13)_

 _Akemi had her now long hair tried back in a low ponytail so that it didn't get into the cookie batter. In the last five years she have been getting better, sure she still have days when she wants to curl up in her tent in the library and cry her self to sleep, which happen less now than it used to because she has gotten over it for the mos part. The tent in the library has now become a standing thing that no one dares remove because it helped so much._

 _Akemi grow to be a total of four' six" and had put on a total 83 lbs. But that seems to be the most she could put on. A few months ago they had gotten word the both the lord Hokage and Kazekage had past thanks to one man Orochimaru, he had once been a great man Grandfather told her._

 _"Lady Akemi, Gaara of the dessert is here to see you." one of the samurai said leading Gaara into the kitchen._

 _"Gaara did you come alone?" Akemi's grandmother asked putting the paper she was reading down._

 _"No Lady Edo, my team is resting right now. I just wish to see Akemi after what happen last time. By the way Akemi did one of your wolves have pups?" Gaara said sitting down at the counter. A small smile curling his lips up._

 _"No recently I found some abandoned pups while I was out training, so I brought them home. Although the pack has been raising them like their own." Akemi said putting a cup a strong tea in front of him. Gaara even after all these years she could just tell what he needed. They had know each other since she was three seeing as he was born in January and she was born in July making him over half a year older than Akemi._ (A/N: Gaara is born the 19th of January and Akemi is born the 1st of July) _For Akemi sometimes she tend to forget simple things like Gaara wasn't a fan of strong tea but than again sometimes he drank it down with out any trouble._

 _"Gaara watch out Akemi has been mad all day and no one knows why." Her grandfather said coming into the room._

 _"Lord Edo do you happen to know what today date is?" Gaara asked clearly understanding why Akemi would be so mad at her grandparents._

 _"The first of July, oh sorry sweet heart happy thirteen birthday." Akemi's grandfather said running a hand through her long hair. Akemi pulled her hair out of her grandfather's reach and moved to the other counter so that she could pull out the butter cookies she had in the oven. Akemi loved her grandmother's butter cookie respice which she loved eating for a midnight snack with her grandfather when he wasn't so tried at night. Akemi has a hard time sleeping most nights due to the nightmares that loved to haunt her through out the night. Most nights she got about three to four hours of sleep a night._

 _"Tonight's late night snack?" Her grandmother asked shaking her head at her grand-daughter behaver. Sure it had improved in the last five years but no matter what Akemi never opened up anymore. That was before the earth started to shake so much that Akemi dropped to her knees, putting her hand over her ears. Things like this often reminded Akemi of not only what her parents did to her but also what her tutor did to her. Gaara ran over to Akemi trying to figure out what was going on when the roof started to fall in on them._

 _"Steal style: Steal barrier." Akemi called putting her hands above their heads. She know that her grandmother and grandfather could save them selves._

 _"Sand coffin." Gaara called, spreading his sand out under her barrier, and around them._

 _"Akemi, what's going on?" Gaara asked holding onto Akemi; to give her some form of comfort._

 _"My father's clan found out this is where I have been this whole time and as of late they have been attacking more and more. A lot of them are earth nature charka, so we have been hit with a lot of earth quacks. Gaara please make it stop." Akemi said holding on to Gaara's shirt for dear life. She was tried and didn't want this to keep happening. What she never told anyone was that her father had often used similar Technics on Akemi to keep her from telling anyone._

 _"It's going to be okay Akemi." Gaara said once the shaking had stopped, but he wasn't going to let his sand down anytime until he know that Akemi was perfectly safe. That and he enjoy the way that Akemi who is usually really strong was about to break down and cry._

 _"Akemi, Gaara are you two okay?" Akemi's grandfather called after a few minutes. Akemi made the sign for release and both the steal plate and Gaara's sand disappeared._

 _"Grandpa, I'm scared." Akemi cried running to her grandfather. To Gaara it was a sign that Akemi was on the road to recovery. She hadn't called Lord Edo 'Grandpa' since she was a little girl. Akemi was crying so hard that it was almost like five years ago when she was so sickly after four years of neglect due to her tutor._

 _That day Akemi's grandmother Lady Edo die due to falling deber. Akemi lost one of her few friends she ever had, but her relationship with her grandfather improved to the point he cried after Akemi had left for the sand village._

 **Hey everyone I am so sorry for the late update. I was working until earlier last month. I have been working on spiting everything up, because it was to much. so this is the third chapter. please review.**


	5. little sister

Pain of the blade

By: tately E Delaure

Chapter 4: A LITTLE SISTER

disclaimer: I do not own nor have I ever owned Naruto. the only ones I own are Akemi and Shin.

When Naruto found out that Akemi had nearly been killed by her idiot cousin Shin. He was not just mad he was out for blood, but when he found out that Shin had been taken down by Akemi he felt a little better. Naruto had seen the younger girl as a sister since they were kids. When Naruto was about four he was kicked out of the orphanage, and ran away for over half a year. The only one to actually worried about him, was the third Hokage but there was little to nothing that he could do for the council had him working so hard already. But after half a year, Naruto stumble into the village after not having any food or water for several weeks.

Naruto was not alone that day, for he was holding the hand of a girl who looked to be about a year to two years old. She was so skinny and tiny that even Naruto, at the age of four, could pick her up and carry her. The little girl didn't talk, as ANBU took the young children to the Hokage's tower. All Naruto had ever seen her do was stare blankly at something, like her mind was somewhere else at all times. Maybe it had something to do with how those people had treated her before he saved her. It was after they yelled at her and told her never to come back. The snow was up to her shoulders and she had barely any clothes on, just a oversized ripped up tee shirt and bandages on her feet.

As the two children sat waiting to be seen by the Third Hokage, when the little girl started whimpering as if something was wrong with her. Naruto looked at her only to see that she had her tiny hands covering her ears, and tears running down her cheeks.

"Hey what's the matter, little one?" One ANBU ninja asked looking at the little girl. She just whimpered more, but than Naruto notice the growing wet spot around the little girl.

"Um-I think, she wet herself." Naruto said looking at the ANBU ninjas. They all paid him no mind, until the little girl started crying at the top of her lungs and even than they did nothing to stop it until a lady with short purple hair came down the hallway. The ANBU covered the girls mouth and nose to shut her up, Naruto was about to try and help her when he notice the lady take out a kunai, he moved out of the way when he notice the lady hold the kunai against the ANBU ninja's neck, the one covering the little girls mouth and nose.

"Let her go right now or you will not be seeing the light of day ever again." The lady said, pressing the kunai farther into the ninja's neck, drawing a small amount of blood.

"Anko..."The man said taking his hand off of the little girl. Her face had started to turn a nasty shade of purple. As soon as she started breathing again, she also started crying again. The lady -Anko- picked up the little girl and started rocking her back and forth or that was until she felt the little girl's bottom.

"Oh so that's the issue. You had a little accident, I can fix that." the lady who those ninja had called Anko, put her back down and started to change the white thing on the little girls behind. It was red and looked very sore. Was that why she had been whimpering for the last week since he had saved her. Naruto moved closer to see what he would need to do, if she was going to be living with him. The lady looked at him, before motioning for Naruto to come closer. Naruto went to stand next to her so that he could see what she was doing.

"Is that better little one?" she asked picking the little girl up again. She actually started giggling as she was bounced on the lady's lap. Naruto moved to stood in the conner when he was lifted off his feet and sat on the couch next to the lady and small bundle of giggles that was the little girl.

"It's been a long time since I've seen you, Naruto. Don't you remember me, it's big sister Anko?" She said pulling him closer into her side, and started rocking the three of us right and left. She talked like he should know her but Naruto couldn't everything was a blank, who was this lady and how did she know him.

"The Hokage can see the children now Anko. And while you're in there you might want to ask for that spot back?" another lady said coming down the hallway, she had long hair the same color as Anko but she was in a simple dress, and sandals. Naruto waved shyly at her before Anko lifted him and the little girl up into the air. The little girl was just a bundle of laughter, while Naruto was worried what kind of trouble he had gotten them into. Anko put him down on the floor and opened the door. Naruto went in and she followed with the little girl on her hip.

"Anko, what are you...Akemi? Naruto is that really you? Oh look at you what happened? Anko bring that little one over here?" The Hokage said before picking him up and holding Naruto right against his chest. For once in a very long time he felt safe again. Than Naruto felt a little hand on his shoulder, and looked over at the little girl, Akemi he thought the Hokage had called her, was making a silly face trying to make him laugh. Naruto just curled up tighter with his head buried in the old man's shoulder, he didn't want anything to ruin this moment.

"Lord Hokage, if may I speak freely for just a moment sir?" Anko asked standing in front of his desk.

"Yes go ahead Anko." The Hokage told the young female, while he dodge the little hands that were trying to pull his bread.

"I would like for Naruto to be back under my care along with Akemi. They need someone that will look after them. And I know that I already had this chance and past it up but I can't stand by and watch as people hurt the two of them." she said reaching for the little girl. Just from the sound of her voice the third Hokage know that she was telling the truth, and watching her interact with Akemi was enough to make up his mind. Anko was holding the small child close to her chest, while Naruto who had gotten off of the Hokage's lap was standing in the conner like he was in trouble. Anko also seemed to notice this as she handed to now sleeping child over to the Hokage.

"Naruto what's the matter buddy don't you want to have a mommy and a little sister of your own?" Anko asked turning the four year old around and looking into his eyes. Naruto at first was shocked that that someone had actually wanted him but everything that the people at the orphanage had always said to him just wouldn't leave his head. It wasn't until the child that was sleeping quietly on the third Hokage's lap started to whimpered. As if she was having a nightmare, and a really bad one at that, Naruto rushed over to the little girl and started to brush her snow white bangs back which calmed her down for the most part. Both adults could see that the young child really cared for the little girl.

"Naruto do you want to protect Akemi?" Anko asked getting down next to the boy as he continued to brush her snow white bangs away from her face. It was hard but you could see the tiniest of nods from the young boy.

"I saved her and promise that nothing bad would ever happen to her again. But I failed her already, because I didn't change the white thing on her bottom." he said backing away from the now quite child. He was scared that he was the reason for the accident that morning. It wasn't until a hand had been put on Naruto's head did stop and look up. Anko was smiling down at him so big that he didn't see any anger or hated on her face.

"Naruto listen to me very closely, Akemi would be very lucky to have you as a big brother. But you are not at fault for her accident early. Akemi is just a real little girl, so she has a hard time with somethings more than others. And know this you are not in trouble Naruto, we just want to know what happened in the last half a year." Anko said picking to four year old up an hold on tight to him, as if he would be blown away if she let go of him.

"The people at the orphanage kicked me out the day I turned four and said that I was now old enough to take care of myself. But no one would let me pay for an apartment. So at first I was sleeping in different parts of the village, and than one night these drunk men came over to the cardboard box I was staying in and said that they were going to finish what the fourth Hokage had started." Naruto said before putting his head on the female ninja's shoulder. If it wasn't for the fact that he was on sleeps doorstep than he would of felt the killer intention coming off of the adults in the room. The little girl on the other hand wiggled in the Hokage's arms before settling down again. Anko saw that the children were both sleeping peaceful, she didn't know how long it had been since either of them had gotten any sleep. She laid Naruto on the couch like when he was still with the Hokage, she than laid Akemi in a cradle that the Hokage kept after Naruto was sent to the orphanage. She fit perfectly which made Anko worry seeing as she at lease had to be two or three years old. Anko looked at the Hokage who looked ready to kill someone.

"Lord third, if I may make a suggestion?" Anko asked trying not to anger the man any more than he already was.

"Yes Anko what is it?" the man said looking at her. She looked over at the two sleeping children, before taking a deep breath.

"We need to take them to the hospital right after their naps are done. I have lifted both of them and neither of them fall into the weight for their age groups. From the look of Akemi's hair and skull she should be around two to three years old. And we already know that Naruto is four turning five come October. It doesn't help that neither look like they have eaten anything in a long time, Akemi weights what a newborn does. I am just worried about their health." Anko said before nearly breaking down and crying for the way these amazing little gifts had been treated throughout their short lives.

"Anko I understand completely but are you ready for this task. Ameki's Aunt and Uncle, won't want the child back, but her grandparents might. And Naruto needs someone to always be there for him. I know that it was hard for you when he had to go to the orphanage but I'm still worried." The third Hokage said rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"When I got here an ANBU ninja was covering Akemi's mouth and nose because she had a little accident and has a very bad case of diaper rash. From the look in his eyes he didn't care if he killed a little girl, if it was going to hurt Naruto. I've also seen how people treat him, they refused to let him buy anything and most of the time he went hungry at the orphanage because they want him to die." Anko said feeling tears come to the conners of her eyes. If that did not show the Hokage what the village was doing than he should of never been reinstated. Anko had never lied to him before, especially when it came to the poor treatment of children.

"Very well Anko, I will grant your request. You may look after Naruto Uzumaki and Akemi Kou. Now let's see to these two getting a checked up with my personal team of medical ninjas. We'll start with Akemi seeing as she is probably a much deeper sleeper than young Naruto over there." The Hokage said moving to pick up the sleeping girl, but that just ended up waking her up, she started crying her eyes out and couldn't stop. The Hokage unsure what to do seeing as he rarely could do anything with Naruto as a baby, he didn't know that Akemi was a very poor sleeper and that you never pick her up when she is. If it wasn't for Anko rushing in to take the crying child from the Hokage and holding the child to her chest. Softly rocking the small one back to the world of dreams, before laying her back down in the wooden cradle. She brushed the child's dirty white hair away from her face, while humming the same song that lady Biwako would sing for the orphans after the third great ninja war. But what caught the Hokage's eye was the peaceful smile gracing not only Anko's face but little Akemi's also.

"If my dear wife Biwako was here she would have my head for not protecting these little gifts from all the pain and suffering that they had to go through." The Hokage said putting his head into his hands. So as the children were left to the happy dreams that all children should have, the Hokage and Anko wrote up paperwork and listen to the reports of other jonin, and ANBU.

The surprising news of the Uchiha clan's coup da ta been foiled by one member of the main branch of the clan, was something that no one was expecting. But it didn't come with out the lost of one person. The wife of the clan head Mikoto Uchiha, mother to young Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha, who feared for her sons safety as her husband grow more reckless with each passing day. Their father was taking in for question by ANBU while the two boys were taken to the hospital to receive medical attached, they had been stripped of the Uchiha clan name because of what their mother did.

It was Naruto who wake up first out of the three sleeping children. After been treated for any signs of injuries, Itachi and Sasuke were brought to the Hokage's office to find out what would happen to them next. But on the way there Sasuke had fallen asleep do to it been while past his nap time, fours years old or not everyone needs a nap sometimes. But when Naruto wake up to Akemi crying he know something wasn't right; before falling asleep he could only sense three people in the room but now there was five and someone he didn't know was holding Akemi. Naruto sprang off of the couch and tried to attack the person holding Akemi, only to be picked off of the person by Anko.

"Naruto, Itachi wasn't going to hurt Akemi, he was trying to get her to calm down and go back to sleep." Anko said holding the small boy on her hip.

"While she doesn't like to be touched by people she doesn't know, start out first with her getting to know you by your chakra and than go to brushing back her bangs. It took me nearly a whole week to just get her to let me hold her hand. Anko is the only one she would let touch her without earning it first." Naruto said crossing his small arms over his chest.

"Thank you for letting me know that Naruto. You know if you want to help me than just say so. But can you tell me your little sister's name?" Itachi said putting the toddler back down in the cradle, but when she didn't stop crying, Naruto know something was wrong. He walked over to her and took her small hand into his and right sat next to her.

"Akemi, I'll promise you now that nothing will ever hurt you again, because you'll always have me as your big brother. And one day I'll be stronger than all of the Hokage put together, that way no one can ever hurt you again." Naruto said holding onto the little hand while he slowly rocked the wooden cradle. Trying to put the little girl back to sleep. It worked for the most part until something hard and sharp broke the window, Naruto throw himself over the wooden cradle and his little sister. While Itachi covered them after grabbing Sasuke and placing him with the other two. Anko on the other hand got in front of the four kids that she had been given to protect with all of her might. But when ninjas wearing the Uchiha crest came rushing into the office, she know something wasn't right. Were they after Itachi and Sasuke, or Naruto and the nine-tails sealed with in. Anko didn't have much time to think as the ground started shaking, and a powerful chakra filled the room, she know it wasn't one of the boys or any from the Uchiha clan so that left little Akemi. No one know where she was from, or who her real parents were, but there was no doubt in Anko mind that little Akemi was trying to help, even if she was sound asleep.

"Leave my family alone." A tiny voice called out, from the bottom of the stack of children. If Anko had looked closer she would of notice that a little hand was being held out as a way to stop the bad people in the little girl's mind. One of the Uchiha ninjas went to throw a kunai at Itachi but as it came almost to touching him, it was repelled and sent back at the ninja that throw it. It was a quick and painless death, for all of the attacking ninja; for as they throw their weapons and almost hit their target they were instantly repelled. When everything was done and over with and everyone had gotten off of the little white haired girl, who was getting a little mad at everyone.

"Do any of you know what happened?" Anko asked after looking over all four of them. She also had to keep picking Akemi up off of the ground so that she wouldn't put a ninja weapon in her mouth. After the tenth time Anko just put the little girl in Itachi's lap. Which Sasuke was not happy about this, the same thing with Akemi. Akemi at first tried to climb out of Itachi's lap only to get pulled back, than she went to kicking and screaming because she didn't want to be hold. And that caused all of the ninja weapons on the ground to be pushed farther away from the little girl.

"Um-Itachi put Akemi down on the ground I need to see if this is right, or not." Anko said, watching as every time Akemi went near a weapon they just moved out of her reach. And Akemi was perfectly fine with that, she never liked the sharp metal things that her mommy and daddy throw at her all the time. Anko picked the small child up once again, before handing her to Itachi. Who put her on the couch in between Naruto and Sasuke. When she tried to get back on the ground Sasuke tried to pull her back by pulling on the back of her shirt, but ended up making her go head first into the floor. At first nothing happened until all of the sudden the dead bodies started moving towards the small girl, like puppets on a string. While she just sat on the floor staring at nothing. Anko quickly rushed over to the silent girl, trying to see what was wrong with her. It was Naruto that figured it out when he touched the bump on the crown of her head. She started kicking and screaming at the top of her tiny lungs. Anko not sure what to do with the screaming child, just put her in her lap, until Itachi took her.

"Shh, calm down Akemi. It's okay, I know it hurts right now but just give it a second and everything will be alright. There does that feel better now." Itachi said rubbing the child's back while holding her close to his chest. It was than that the tiny voice from earlier came back.

"Who are you?" it asked muffled as if it was hiding from something.

"While little one my name is Itachi and if you want you can always call me big brother." Itachi said moving the little girl away from his chest to look at her. At first Akemi looked as if she was really confused before she started nodding her head really fast. Itachi put Akemi on the floor she stumbled at first before falling down and clapping her hands together. Anko was surprised at how Akemi acted, one moment she won't let Itachi touch her and the next he can hold her all he wants. Maybe Akemi was trying to see if he was good or bad. They do say that small children and toddlers can tell a person's nature just as well as animals do. Naruto was next to Akemi playing peek-a-boo and every time he opened his hands she would just start clapping her hands together and laughing. Sasuke was currently getting a talking to from Itachi for what happened with Akemi, Anko felt bad that he had tears running down his checks but what he did; had hurt someone else. It wasn't until Akemi walked over to the crying boy and took his hand and started to pull him over to the door leading to the council room. If Anko hadn't acted quickly they would of heard something that they were never meant to hear.

"Akemi, listen to me don't go near that door okay? Sasuke I need you to help me and Itachi keep an eye on her; so can you and Naruto keep her in this room please?" Anko asked looking at each child, as she spoke. Akemi was confused not understanding what was wrong with going near that door, but nodded her head anyway. Sasuke looked at the lady before feeling a hand on top of his head. When he looked up it was his older brother smiling down at him. Sasuke looked at the lady before nodding his head. When he felt someone take his hand he know that it was the little girl. So while Itachi and Anko cleaned up the mess that Akemi made; Sasuke and Naruto had to keep Akemi away from the door. Although the boys were also curious about what was behind that door. It wasn't until the Hokage came through the door did all chaos happen. Akemi started screaming at the top of her lungs, hands pulling at her hair. Itachi quickly appeared in front of the three toddlers. When the Hokage pulled out a kunai out of the sleeve of his robes, did the two boys start to worry, but not for long as a powerful wave of chakra washed over the whole room and those in it.

"Stop, no more pain. Make it stop." the tiny voice said, and it was than that they know that it was Akemi who was not only talking but also giving off the wave of chakra. Anko quickly picked up the girl, before feeling the full impact of the chakra. Akemi kept on screaming until another Lord Hokage and man came running into the room. It was around this time that the first Hokage started to flicker and finally faded into a very scary man that Sasuke and Itachi know all to well.

"Father, what are you doing here?" Itachi sneered at the man after feeling not one but two little boys grab on to him. Itachi was ready to take his own father down even if it had to be in front of the little ones.

"Here to kill what you mother wanted to protect. And that includes the little girl, after all I can't have an Edo living." the head of the Uchiha clan said, before running at his first and second born sons, the nine-tails fox and the last of the Edo clan. Or that was until something sharped pierced him through the heart. Everyone looked on as the forgotten kunai pierced the man's heart before looking at the still screaming child. No one know how Akemi had done it expect for the Hokage, know that what Akemi had just shown was the Edo Clan specialty, along with the basic magnet release, which allows her to push things away from her. Itachi took the child from Anko and held her close to his chest. He was whispering to the screaming child, while bouncing her in his arms. It took the boy a few minutes to calm the young child down, but even than she didn't want to let go of Itachi's shirt with her tiny little hands. It was as if Akemi was worried that if she let go someone might try to hurt the people she cared about.

"Akemi?" Sasuke asked concerned of the way the little girl was acting, it was than that people started rushing into the room, most of them civilians. Sasuke and Naruto ran over to Itachi who was holding a kunai out in front of him as a way to protect him and the three little kids, but it was the Hokage that stopped them all, after all he is the one that promised to protect the little ones from every bit of evil that threaten to harm them. Before he could say or do anything, Akemi started to cry again. Most of the mothers on both council all wanted to help the crying child but it was impossible to get past Itachi Uchiha to see what was wrong with the little one. Or that was before Itachi crumpled up and started rocking the little girl as he cried with her.

Everyone was surprised to see the next head of the Uchiha clan break down and start crying like a small child, and than everyone released that Itachi was only a nine year old boy, that had just lost his mother and father for something that he did not believe in. Anko snapped out of it when Sasuke and Naruto started crying with the other two. She rushed over and held onto the four children, trying to calm them all down.

"Stop it all of you, don't you see what you're doing to them. Itachi might be amazingly smart, but he is just a nine year old boy who just want to be a normal kid. Akemi has been able to tell what is going on around us by her ability to sense what is ever ones moods. Naruto and Sasuke might just be little kids but they just want people to pay attention to them, but none of you see that. These four are just children, that have been through a lot and just want someone to love them." Anko said rubbing the backs of her three boys. If that wasn't enough to make the people see reason, than when Akemi sneezed they couldn't help but notice that Anko was right the four children in the room where just that kids. Yoshino Nara got down next to the four children and Anko, before placing a kiss on all four children's foreheads. Akemi sneezed again before patting both Sasuke and Naruto on the top of their heads.

"Ahh she is so cute, and such a good sister to you big brothers." the Yamanaka clan's head wife said picking the small child up. She tried to pinch Akemi's cheeks, but when she started screaming at the top of her lungs because she didn't like this person. Itachi quickly took the child from Mrs. Yamanaka and started bouncing her and holding her close to his chest.

"She doesn't like people; she doesn't know that well." Itachi said once he had claimed Akemi down. Akemi was clawing around on the floor, trying to stay away from all the new people that wanted to pinch her cheeks or pick her up. Akemi somehow got over by the cradle, when Anko picked her up and placed her inside of it. Akemi laid down and curled up on her side, in a few minutes she was fast asleep and so was Itachi but no one could blame them seeing as they had a very long day.

"Okay everyone head back into the council room. Anko if you could protect the children." The Hokage said aiming to give the little ones a nice quiet place for them to get some long needed rest. Or that was until Akemi started coughing to the point that her thin frame was shaking. All the mothers looked worried knowing that a child's cough should never sound like that. But it was Anko who picked the child up hoping that nothing was wrong with her. She had taken to the children like a fish to water. She looked down when a little hand pulled at the tail of her jacket, only to see Naruto holding onto a small bottle of liquid. She bent down next to him and smile as he started to feed the little girl. After a bit Akemi's cough subsided for the most part but the look on Naruto face was a different story.

"Naruto can you tell me what you gave to Akemi?" Yoshino asked the four year old as Anko put Akemi back down for another nap. He held out the bottle for her to take, Naruto had always gotten in trouble for make his own medicine when he got sick. Yoshino took it from the boy before sniffing at the unknown liquid. All she smelt was herbs know to help with illness. Yoshino smiled at the young boy before placing another kiss on his head.

"You are such a good big brother, Naruto." Yoshino said before picking him up. And sitting with him and Sasuke on both sides of her. It reminded her that these were just a couple of four year olds that never know the true feel of love. In no time at all both of them were sleeping, and the people of the village could finally see that everything the kids had been through had made life for them a lot harder and it didn't help that no one ever took the time to look at any of the signs. Yoshino and the other mothers gathered in the council room and they didn't look happy at all. Meanwhile Anko was placing blankets over the boys when she notice something was off.

Itachi wasn't where he had been earlier, Anko started looking for him she was starting to get worried when Anko notice the quite sound of crying. Anko quickly followed it only to find the nine year old on the balcony out side of the Hokage's office holding a kunai to his neck, as if he was about to hurt him self. Anko quickly throw her self on top of the crying child trying to get him to drop the kunai but all that did was make it go a little deeper into his neck, until she wrapped her arms around Itachi in hope that he would trust her even a little bit.

"Why do you even care?" Itachi asked in a quite but unsure voice.

"Because I've been there. And think about Akemi and Sasuke and Naruto they will be very up set if you weren't there when they wake up from their naps." Anko said rocking the young boy, she felt him drop the kunai and grab on to her shirt, and let out all of his pain and sorrow into her shoulder. It wasn't until they felt a small pair of hands on their legs did they notice that Akemi was right next to them. Itachi picked the small child up and she started to giggle, while clapping her hands together.

"Man she can get anywhere she wants if we don't watch her." Anko said wrapping an arm around the two children. She lead them back inside to the office only to see that the cradle was over turned and the boys where still sleeping. Anko was wandering who had turned the cradle over when she notice Itachi putting the small girl on her tiny feet and her almost running over to Naruto and Sasuke. Akemi tried with all of her might to get up next to Naruto as if she wanted to take a nap with the boys. Itachi picked the girl up and placed her next to Naruto under the blanket, they watched as the young girl curled up on her side next to her brother but kept her eyes Anko and Itachi. Itachi not knowing why Akemi was watching them, tried to turn her onto her back so that she could get into a better resting position. But every time he turned her; she would just keep on turning back to look at them.

"Akemi, don't you want to take a nap?" Anko asked sitting next to Itachi on the floor in front of the young girl who just shock her head.

"Akemi what's wrong. Are you hurt?" Itachi asked hoping to get the child to tell us what was wrong. Akemi ended up holding up three of her tiny fingers as if that was all she wanted to tell us. Anko wasn't sure what she was trying to say by holding up the three fingers. Was she trying to say that she was too old to take naps.

"Akemi, do you think that you are too old to take naps, now that you're three years old?" Anko asked looking at the small child.

"Mommy and Daddy said three year olds don't take naps anymore. They work." Akemi said **...**

* * *

 **TBC... Thanks for reading**


End file.
